Legend of Zelda:Goddess party
by Ice-Angel-Kunama
Summary: this is just a fic we made while we were bored, this is part one!part two will be up shortly. this just happens and this is BEFORE they getthe party started. we were just too busy to make it one chapter. DON'T SUE US!


Legend of Zelda: Goddess party

Rating:PG-13

Genre:Humor

Full Summary:This is the fic where you see what happens when the OOt goddesses throw a party of RANDOMNESS!!!!!! contains a few weird ganondorf-related scenes.

[contains two parts]

A/N: we typed this when we were high on coke...(joined account) and we use that as our defence!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Zelda in this fic....but we all wish we did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Din: [Watching tv which shows several different citizens of Hyrule walking around] Mwahahahaha!!

Nayru: Din, are you spying on our subjects again?

Din: O.o;; Uhhm... no... uhh... [Changes channel to Melrose Place]

Farore: I love my drama!

Din: O.O

Nayru: Oh please [Rolls eyes] Why can't we throw parties like normal people do?

Farore: we just can't!!! its against the rules of the gods!!!!

Din: and do they think we are to obey?!!!!!!!

Nayru: geez....[shakes head]lets just throw a party!

Farore:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer...............no

Din:U BETCHA!!!!!!!

[Hours later]

Farore: [Walks into the room] What the hell? WHY IS THE PLACE COVERED IN STREAMERS??

Din: I-err... uhh..

Nayru: O.o;; [Shifty gaze]

Farore: You weren't planning to throw a party behind my BACK, were you? [Suspicious glance] [Door knocks]

Din:ummm................eeeeeeeeeeeer...i'll go answer that....[walks away]

Nayru: lalalalalalalalalalalalalala................get the party started on a saturday night!!!!!!!!!

Farore:um...it is saturday......EEP!

Din:[opens door to find zelda, link and ganondorf waiting to be let in..]

um.....NAYRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the triforce holders are here!!!!!!

Nayru: hello and welcome to the goddesses domain.make your self at home.

Farore: welcome link! glad to see you again!

Link: Hi. Uhm... What's with the streamers? O.o;;

Din: IT'S PARTY TIME!! XD

Zelda: Ok, what the hell?

Nayru: Ignore her. She's high on caffien...

Zelda: Alrighty, then [Shifty gaze]

Farore: Where did she get the caffein from?

Ganondorf: Uhh... uhm.. [Stuttering whilst looking around] I didn't do it...

[Door knocks]

Din: YAY!! MORE PEEPS!! XD

Farore: [Runs to answer the door]

Nayru: [Looks on and sees the rest of the Sages] O.O

Din: HELL YEA! PARTY TIME!!

Darunia: Yo, wassup!?

Saria: [Hides behind Ruto] EEP!

Nabooru: IT'S HER!! IT'S REALLY HER!! HI DIN!!

Din: XD W00T! I GOT FANS!! GO ME!

Ruto: Alright what the hell are these two on?

Rauru: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm peanut butter...

Saria: O.o;; Mommy, I'm scared

Impa: I'm not your mommy. Go pester someone else!

Saria: [Breaks down crying]

Impa: -.-;;

Malon: [Walks in] Hi everyone!

Nayru: Since when are you a Sage?

Malon: I'm not. I was trapped in Rauru's dress.

[Long silence]

Ruto: What the HELL were you doing there?????????? O.o

Malon: ... [Blushes and runs away]

Link: Wow, that's pretty messed up.

Impa: Tell me about it.

Saria: I WANNA GO HOME! [Starts crying again]

Ruto: Oh, please...

Din: GET THE PARTY STARTEDON A SATURDAY NIGHT!! EVERYBODY'S WAITIN' FOR ME TO ARRIVE!!! XD

Link: [Clears throat and interrupts] Uhm, Din? It's a Sunday and we're not waiting for you... You were already here!

Din: Whatever [Walks away]

Ganondorf: YOU UPSET MY MOMMY!!!!!

Twinrova: You annoying little kid!

Link: Where the hell did you come from? I thought I killed you!!

Twinrova: Well apparently you're in the heavens for a party and I was sent to heaven.

Zelda: What do you mean 'I'??? There's TWO of you!

Nabooru: Yeah you bitch! And how come you ended up here, anyway?

Twinrova: I... uhh... I don't know... O.o;;

Nabooru: Meh.

Volvagia: [Flies through, singing the Macarena]

Darunia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Saria: WTF mates?

Volvagia: [Disappears]

Random person in background: and the australians will be down there like:"WTF mates?" but that doesnt matter they'll all be dead soon... [ scribbles out picture of kangaroo] fucking kangaroos.......[walks out of background]

Zelda: WTF?

Link:[to impa] you gots big titties...........[drops unconcious]

Impa: alright who gave him the gin?

Ganondorf:[shuffles out of the room]

Another random person: [French accent] -And zen us Californians will break away from ze rest of America to go hang with Hawaii... Alaska can come too! XD

Random french guy 1: AHHHH! ZE MISSILES THEY ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!

Random french guy 2:but i am le-tired.........

Random french guy 1:ok take a nap.....ZEN WE FILE ZE MISSILES!!!

Zelda; and i thought link was bad......[shrugs]

Link: what was that about me...?

Zelda: oops....i thought you were on the ground...[looks at the unconcious link]

Link:[gazes in same direction] uhm.....no that wasnt me.... that was dark link........

[shifty gaze]

Poe:Im a genie in a bottle!

Epona: MOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.....

Link: what?!

Epona:[cough cough] eer...i mean......NEIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok pplz this is part one.....the introduction.....the next chapter is where they actuaslly start the party! AND if any of you reviewers out there can guess whose joined accout this is we'll give you a special mentioning in the next chapter.......... It shouldn't really be too hard guessing if you've read any of our stories. TIP: We write humor obviously -.-;;


End file.
